Ben's Hunt
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Ben plans a hunt and uses a camping trip as way to get Dean to come along Warning Spanking please don't read if you don't like this type of story .


**I was asked to write a Ben and Dean story so here it is.**

Ben wanted to know more about hunting, sure Dean always told him that hunting would never be a part of his life, but hey a kid could dream. It wasn't like he didn't know about what went bump in the night. Hell, Dean saved him from a Changeling when he was eight.

Ben had snuck a look at Dean's dad's journal a couple of times and decided to do a little research. Dean had been out of the game for nearly six months, so Ben was positive Dean wouldn't know about the angry spirit living in the woods just outside of town. Now all he had to do was get Dean to take him camping. Dean loved that kind of shit as long as he brought good food and you could never forget the pie. Maybe if Ben proved himself Dean would start hunting again and let Ben go with him.

"Hey, Dean."

"What's up, kiddo?" Dean asked looking up from the hockey game he was watching.

"Can we go camping this weekend?"

"Let me talk to your Mom and I'll get back to you on that," Dean said giving Ben a bright smile. Dean loved spending time with Ben, it helped to fill the crater sized whole left in his chest after Sammy jumped into the pit with Lucifer.

Ben knew his Mom was going to say yes, she had a girl's night out planned on Saturday that Dean didn't know about yet. Not that Dean minded, but Lisa tended to feel guilty leaving her boyfriend and kid at home, while she went out on the town.

Dean walked into Ben's room a little before nine.

"Madden?"

"Yep, wanna play?"

"Nope and you need to turn it off and get a good night's sleep if you want to go camping after school tomorrow," Dean said smiling.

"Really?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Really, so save the game and get your butt in bed."

Dean took the next afternoon off to get ready for the camping trip. He was still his father's son and needed to ensure that they would be safe, so he packed up the arsenal. That was when he noticed he was one gun down. Ben knew better than to touch the guns, hell the kid didn't even know where he kept them. Dean counted again and decided maybe he left it with Bobby. It was Sam's favorite gun after all and tended to bring back too many memories. Dean was the king of suppressing feelings and that gun brought nothing but heartache. It was a reminder that he failed his job of always keeping Sammy safe. Dean shook off the feeling of guilt and shut the trunk of the Impala.

Dean drove to the school and picked Ben up knowing that the kid would be extremely excited to see him, well actually the car. Ben loved the Impala almost as much as Dean did.

"Dean! Can I drive out of here?" Ben asked.

"Not on your life, buddy."

Ben smiled all the same.

"Phil told me about the great place to camp down by the lake. He says there's great fishing there and it's really secluded so it'll be just you and me."

"Lead the way."

Ben got out the map he created on the computer the night before that led to where he thought the angry spirit was going to be. Dean followed Ben's directions to a tee. He was amazed at how much thought Ben had put into this trip, again it made him smile. Sammy would always plan things out like this, again making Dean feel right at home.

When they got to the campsite Dean had the tent up in a matter of seconds.

"Go get some firewood kiddo and we'll get this fire started."

Ben put the gun he took out of Dean's arsenal two nights ago in the back of his jeans. The journal said that rock salt should be used to protect yourself against angry spirits. This spirit was a camper that had been killed by her boyfriend after the kid and his buddies raped her. Well if that had happened to him, he guessed he'd be pretty angry too. Her body was never found, but soon after her death, the disappearances began. He wondered where the boyfriend had buried the body.

"Ben, come on kiddo I'm starving," Dean yelled from the campsite.

Ben sighed and picked up some wood taking it back to the campsite. Dean looked at Ben, like Sam, Ben was pretty easy to read. There was guilt written all over the kid's face.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Nothing, just happy to be here," Ben said smiling.

"Ok, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, Dean."

Dean made some monster burgers over the open flame and they had some barbeque potato chips to go along with it. Ben drank coke, while Dean drank a couple of beers. All in all it was a great night. Ben was on the lookout the entire night for the angry spirit, but didn't hear a thing. Dean watched Ben the entire night and noticed how jumpy the kid was.

"Alright, Ben out with it," Dean finally demanded.

"You'll get mad," Ben said.

"Well, treat it like a band-aide and rip the damn thing off."

"I heard a legend about an angry spirit that lived in these woods. I looked in your father's journal and it talked about angry spirits and how to get rid of them. I sorta took a gun out of one of your bags. I guess I was wrong and there wasn't an angry spirit here, sorry I dragged you out here," Ben said looking down before handing the gun to Dean.

"The only thing you're sorry about was bringing me out here? Ben, that's the only thing you did right. I love spending time with you and even after we handle this, we're going to have a great weekend."

"Handle what?"

"Oh, I think you know already, but I'll help you out. First, you were right there was an angry spirit out here, but I took it out over four months ago."

"I thought you were out of the game?"

"Unless, it could hurt you or your mother I am. Ben, that spirit wasn't one that could have been handled by a novice. Not that it matters, what did I tell you about hunting?"

"I wasn't allowed to."

"So you disobeyed me."

"Yes, but Dean…"

"There are no but Dean's here, Ben."

Ben hung his head in shame.

"So you decided to look at my dad's journal, what I have told you about that journal."

"That it's really important to you and is the last thing your father gave you. It's also like you have a piece of not only him but Sammy when you look at it."

"Should you have touched it?"

"No sir," Ben said still looking down.

"Ben, I can't even believe that you touched a gun let alone loaded a gun. You realize how dangerous they are right?"

"Yes, sir."

"What hurts the most is you lied to me. You could have asked me about the angry spirit and I would have told you about it."

"But you wouldn't let me hunt it."

"I don't know how to make it any clearer to you, Ben. YOU WILL NEVER HUNT!"

Ben cringed under Dean's bellow. Dean never yelled at him, sure he raised his voice slightly, but this was yelling plain and clear.

"Ok Dean," Ben decided to say.

"No Ben this is not ok, by any sense of the word. You lied to me, disobeyed me, and stole from me. I think we might need to take a leaf out of my old man's book."

"What does that mean?" Ben had an idea. Dean had talked about his dad's punishments on more than one occasion. Sure Dean had swatted him on a couple of occasions and he had grounded him, but Dean had never given him a full blown spanking and Ben really wanted to keep it that way.

"Sorry kiddo, you just bought yourself a spanking."

"Dean, I don't want a spanking."

"Ben, no one ever wants a spanking, if they did it wouldn't be an effective punishment."

"Mom won't let you," Ben tried.

"Want to call her and find out?" Dean challenged.

Ben knew his just hearing about the gun, his mom wouldn't only tell Dean to blister his ass, but she would probably ground him for over a month.

"No. Are you going to tell her?"

"I have to tell her, but I'll also tell her that I already handled it."

"Dean, come on man. Let me off with a warning, please. I promise I'll never do it again."

"I think after I'm finished blistering your ass, I know you won't ever do it again. Jeans and boxers kiddo."

"Dean, we're outside!" Ben said outraged.

"Like you said, no one is out here. It's just you and me."

"Dean," Ben protested one more time.

"Ben, you have until three and I'm taking off my belt," Dean said even though he had no intension of taking off his belt, but Ben didn't need to know that.

Ben popped the button on his jeans and walked over to his mother's boyfriend, a guy who he wanted to be his father, well maybe not right now. Dean as just a boyfriend wouldn't take the liberty of spanking him, but Dean the father figure was going to make sitting down a thing of the past.

Dean helped Ben across his knees and pulled his boxers and jeans down exposing Ben's white butt. Dean thought about it for a second and decided it was time to change that color to a nice bright cherry red.

Ben yelped with the first swat. 'Damn that hurt like hell.' Dean just started raining down swat after swat. It didn't take long for Ben to start wiggling to get away from the assault and the burning feeling of Dean's spanking.

"Dean…I'm…So…Sorry…" Ben said between sobs.

"Almost done, hang in there, Ben," Dean said tilting the kid forward and started to attack the kid's sit spots. Ben howled at the new development and felt like he was never going to sit again.

"Please…"

"Four more," Dean said, landing two swats on each of Ben's thighs.

Dean pulled Ben's boxers up and into a warm hug. Ben leaned into it, feeling the love that Dean was giving him. Dean held him until he was finished crying.

"I love you kiddo, please don't ever make me do that again," Dean said.

"I love you too and trust me I never ever want you to do that again. My ass…OW…Dean," Ben complained when Dean landed a quick swat. "OK, my butt is on fire and that swat didn't help."

Dean smiled at that.

"Well, since you probably don't feel like sitting for a while, how about a hike?"

"And you call me a smart…butt," Ben said smiling.

THE END


End file.
